More Than This
by KHWriter.com
Summary: Xion was smart for her age. She always stayed out of the preppy popular group. But when Roxas, the popular one and boyfriend of Namine, asks her something, it really might get Namine's blood boiling. But when Xion starts to realize what's behind Roxas' cover, can she help him? And when friendships turn into relationships with others..Well, it might get a bit overhand.HIATUSfor2w!
1. Roxas!

_"Tell me what you want to hear.._

_ Something that will light those ears.. _

_ Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.."_

"Wake up, Xiioon." the song pouring out of her phone told her."It's 6:30 A.M..Wake upp..NOW!" The black ravenette groaned and stood up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sighed."Can't be late for my year at school." she mumbled and walked in the bathroom, which wasn't just exciting , she had to go through it. Xion brushed her teeth and took a shower, then she looked out the window and saw the popular girls group laughing and playing around, all with their boyfriends. Namine was with Roxas, _As always.. _Xion thought and looked at the other couples, like Olette and Hayner. And then a bunch of other people she didn't even know about.

She threw on her uniform, a white blouse with a tie, plus a blue skirt and knee high black socks and shoes. She put on her glasses, shoved her stuff in her backpack, and, with a book in one hand and toast in the other, she walked outside in the September air as she trudged on, eating the toast and reading her book. She gasped, her toast dropped._Oh well, _she thought._It was at the crusts anyways.. _She read on, then put on a soft smile and pushed up her black glasses from her nose.

"Hey, watch it!"

Xion let out a small yelp as she fell She didn't hit the ground.A hand was pushing up her back, preventing her from falling. She then opened her eyes and saw golden blonde spiky locks, blue eyes, and a smile."You okay?" the boy said _Oh no.. Roxas is touching me?! What will Namine think?! _And sure enough, there Namine was, her blue eyes boiling with anger and jealousy."Roxas! Now!" Roxas sucked in his breath and turned around, his hand still on my back."I'm coming!" he yelled back and put me down. I said nothing, but I bet I was as red as blood."Sorry." Roxas smiled."NOW!" Namine screamed and I yelped, turned around, and ran to school. I was scared of Namine. Crazy right? But trust me, if you met her, you'd run away too.

As soon as I got to school I was there earlier than I expected. I looked at my hand, where my book was supposed to be. But it wasn't.

Oh no this can't be happening!

ROXAS GOT MY BOOK!

Namine must be pretty pissed off now.


	2. Tutoring

_**Hii! Well, sorry for not saying anything in the first chappy. I was in a rush and I really wanted to get this out. I didn't even have time to look it over! Well, sorry if I made mistakes..or it was confusing..REALLY REALLY SORRY! XD now on with More Than This- CHAPPY 2!**_

_**And out to my review peoples, Thanks a BUNCH!**_

_****__Oh no. This can't be Hikari. Number 2 (Or 3, I don't really know/care) of the popular ones.. .Book._

_I'm_ not really saying that..I know it isn't really a big deal, but still! I am reaaallly sensitive with my books! And I was in the best part of it! It was when Lily confessed to Ruby that she knows where the next clue is! It's a really long story, and a really heavy book. Long story short, I wanted to read that book! And Namine..If Namine even sees Roxas touching that book..I know how she is with her guys with other girls (Not to be a stalker, but I've seen it.) and she might get really mad if Roxas brings it to me! Because she gets really touchy and clingy and jealous.

One of the many reasons why I'm not so fond of her.

I paced around nervously, pulling on my hair (A really bad habit of mine when I'm scared or nervous). When I heard a skidding stop.

"Hey, you know, you shouldn't pull your hair like that." a voice said.

I turned around to see the boy I was waiting for.

"Xion, right? Here's your book." Roxas said with a smile and handed me my book."And, don't worry about Namine. She's inside school now.I'm really sorry if my girlfriend scared you."

I looked down nervously."I-It's no sc-cream just frightened me, t-that's a-all." I stuttered, then looked up, and Roxas put his hand on my head."It's does scare me too.I just don't know what to do about her.." he mumbled and I couldn't be asking me for advice...

He started walking away with his hands in his pockets and sighed._That has got to be a cry for help.. _I took in a deep breath.

"Why don't you break up with her?" I blurted out and as soon as I did, I covered my mouth._Uh oh.._

__He turned around and looked at me and then flashed a contagious smile."Maybe. I'll think about it. Catch ya later, Xion." he waved and ran back inside. I walked inside too, relieved that he didn't get mad at me.

Our math teacher, Mr. Saix, was teaching a lesson that was a bit complicated. I could tell Roxas was having problems too, since his head was in his hands and he was muttering words under his breath. When Saix gave us a pop quiz (As always) I scribbled down my problems and looked at my scratch paper, sighing. I finished after at least 20 minutes or so. But Roxas was the last one done. And, when Saix looked at Roxas' paper, I heard a 'tsk tsk' followed by him shaking his head.

looked up at the sheepishly smiled and I chuckled. , noticing my quiet laugh, snapped his head at me.I shut my mouth but he gave a creepy smile which really scared me.

" Mistle." he said and I murmured a quiet yes.

"Due to Roxas' poor math grades and your average grade, you will, from now starting until the end of the school year.."

_Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.._

__"Tutor Roxas Hikari."

**~~~~~~  
Wasn't that a good surprise! -squeal- r&r pleasse!**


	3. Mission Impossible

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews and follows and favorites and all those who just read it! You know who you are!**

"What?" I whispered and looked in his eyes for any hint of joking, but sadly, I found nothing.

"Please move your chair over to Roxas' desk and began helping him with his homework."

I heard some girls gasp and giggle, and I bet Namine was silently desk was only a foot away from mine, so I moved my chair without trouble. I sucked in my breath and Roxas nervously scratched his head."Sorry, It's just not my thing." he apologized and I smiled and shook my head."It's fine." I whispered back, and began teaching him.

By the end of class, Roxas finished only one third of his homework, but there was a lot of equations.

"Hey, Xion." Roxas said and I turned around.

"Why don't you come to my house..You know, for extra tutoring?"

All the girls 'oohed' and Namine ran up to Roxas."But, Roxy, what about our date?"

"Sorry, tomorrow?" Roxas chuckled.

She huffed and gave me a hateful stare, then sashayed away.

"Sorry about that. Here's my house number, street, and other stuff." He scribbled down his info on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to me.

I nodded and clutched the thin piece of paper tightly and shoved it into blouse pocket."I'll be there at 4:00." I smiled and he nodded and walked away.

_Whoa..I just got his house info..that escalated quickly._

School passed by really quickly and I found myself walking to Roxas' house instead of my own tiny apartment.I chuckled at my idiot self and walked inside my house.

I threw on my favorite black jeans and a white t-shirt splattered with paint.I had a paintball fight a month ago, and the white blouse with paint looked really cool.

I tied my short black hair in a tiny ponytail and walked outside with a cookie in my hand.

Off to Roxas' house I go!

Let's do Mission Impossible.

**r&r please!**

**Thanks you guysss! Sorry if it's really short but I like dramatic endings xDDD**


	4. Look-Alike Roxas and Clutching Shoulders

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Light Avenue." I mumbled and started walking to the was around the corner, so I made it there without ease."House Number- The Hikari Residence.1130." I kept walking on, looking at house numbers from left to right.1128..1129..1130! It was a pretty big house, a white two story house with windows and a black door, and a patio.I could hear water running behind my house and my mouth almost dropped open._They have a pool!?_ I walked to the door and pressed the doorbell, and Roxas opened up, a bright smile on his face.

"You must be Xion." This wasn't him. hair was lighter and he had a lighter voice.

"Yeeaahh..And..You're not Roxas.." I mumbled and tilted my head.

He laughed."Nope.I'm his older brother, Ventus..But you can just call me Ven."

" Nice to meet you." I whispered and he chuckled."We have a shy one." he said and I blushed.

Roxas came over with a bright smile and Ven looked at Roxas."Wait..Why is she here anyways?"

"She's..well..My..tutor." Ven raised his eyebrows and he laughed."Why didn't you just ask me for help?" he crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Because you suck at math!" Roxas whined and crossed his chuckled and ruffled his hair and mine."Well, have TOO much fun." he giggled and walked away.I turned red."S-Should I-I c-come back la-ater?" I stuttered, now very much enjoying the warm and comfort of my tiny apartment.

"No, it's does that all the time when girls come over." he smiled and I relaxed again."So..come in." He greeted me and I walked in after taking off my shoes.

The living room was really and White furniture everywhere, and a wide screen TV." place is really cool."

"Thanks." Roxas said sheepishly and leaded me into his room, a black room with white frames holding pictures, and a bunk bed, one bed sheets white, the other black."I can see your two favorite colors." I chuckled and he nodded.

"Black and White.I love 's like Yin and Yang."

I nodded and smiled.

We sat at his wooden desk and started working.

"Wait, I don't get 't you do this step next?"

"No, have to carry this one over the next then.."

After I explained the whole process of the equation that we were doing, He put his head on his desk.

"I'm hungry.." he groaned and I laughed.

Suddenly it was like a bulb appeared over his head and his eyes grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door with his skateboard.

"W-Where are we going?" I stuttered and he looked at me, a humor grin on his lips.

"You'll on!"

I obeyed him and jumped on his skateboard and we both went skated down the sidewalk, me holding his shoulders tightly.

* * *

**Thankies!**

**And I have an importanty question.**

**I'm doing a new story, but I don't know which couple.**

**RokuShi or VanShi?  
RokuShi story will include - Deppression struck Roxas, and normal girl Xion.**

**Vanshi- Bad boy Vanitas, tomboy Xion.**

**Post your answers belooowwww.**


	5. Ice Cream on Memory Lane

"W-Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"Just somewhere..My favorite place in the world." he grinned and I blushed.

We reached a bench, and next to it, a shop.

He let me down and we both walked into the red tables were around the room with matching elderly lady was by the counter, and next to her was a cooler, and inside, tubs of ice cream.

Roxas went up to the lady."Well, hello there, dear Roxas." the lady reached up and pinched Roxas' blushed and smiled."Hi there, .Two sea salt ice creams please."

She looked surprised."Two? Oh, you keep eating too much, then I'm afraid you will get- Oh, hello there young I help you?"

"I-I'm actually with him..T-That's why he ordered t-two ice creams." I said and blushed.

"Oh!" she laughed."My dear, I'm so sorry Roxas. It has been so long since you brought you don't worry, this one's on the house." she handed him two pale blue ice creams.

"Thank you, .Come on, Xion." I waved at .

"Goodbye!"

We went on top of this tower and I gazed at the wonderful sunset."Isn't great? And way better than sitting at the house, eating some chips, and watching TV, right?"

I smiled and nodded."Yeah..It is really beautiful."

"You know what would make it a lot better?"

"What?" I asked.

"Eat your ice 's sea salt ice cream."

"Hmm." I licked the bar, and I swear, my tongue was dancing in paradise.

"Wow...It's salty, b-"

"But sweet." Roxas smiled and finished the sentence for then looked at me."That was my reaction when I came here of my friends, Axel, brought me up here."

"Axel!?" I sat up straight."You mean..Axel, Axel the one who loved fire? The p-pyromaniac?" Memories flooded back when I was little.

_-Flashback- 6 years ago..-_

_"Haha, Did you see her? She just reads a book all day, what a wimp!" A blonde girl with braids and multi-colored clothing snickered and pointed at the little chibi Xion, reading a chapter book._

_"Don't worry, Rikku. I have a better way to deal with her." A girl with short brown hair and one green eye and another blue walked up to Xion and slammed her book down to the 9 year old Xion looked up."Y-Yes, Y-Yuna?" she said quietly._

_"I don't like your don't we go and play The Kissing Game? We're gonna go kiss Hayner, next!"_

_"But, Yuna, I though Olette liked Hayner." A girl with grey hair and red eyes spoke._

_"Shut it Paine! We can get through with her."_

_Xion gasped."Y-You can't hurt Olet-te.S-She's my friend."_

_"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"_

_"Me..." Xion mumbled and stood up._

_"This is gonna be fun." Yuna raised her fist and punched Xion right in the hit the pavement wall and slid down, making a blood trail on the wall._

_"Hahahaha! You go, Yuna!" Rikku and Paine smirked and spat on Xion._

_Xion lay there, not moving._

_"Hey..Wake up!"_

_"Wake up!"_

_Xion groaned and opened her was a boy in front of looked about 11, and he had spiky red hair and green eyes."Are you okay, kiddo?"_

_"I-I've felt better before."_

_" 's a wet towel.Y'know for that red liquid called blood coming from your head."_

_Xion blushed and wiped her head."Thank you." she smiled._

_"No prob! I'm it memorized?"  
_

_"I do now!" Xion giggled.  
_

_Axel pouted."You really look like you need some over to my house! We'll have some!"_

_"Gee, thanks a bunch, Axel!"_

_Xion then new she made a first friend._

__After I told my story to Roxas, (only because he begged me to tell me what I was thinking about), his eyes turned sad."Xion..When did you last see him?"

"He moved away after a month." I said and looked down."He said he would always come back.."

"Xion..Axel..I know what happened to him..Why he didn't come back.."

"Really?! Where is he?" I said, a bright smile in my face.

Roxas' face looked as if he saw the Titantic.

"Xion..Axel died in a car accident."

* * *

**r&r please!**

**Thanks you guys!**


	6. Axel

_"Axel died in a car accident.."_

My eyes turned wide and I rubbed my temples.I could feel a lump coming to my throat, but I forced it down. _Don't cry in front of the popular boy..Don't do it.._

"I'm sorry, Xion.."

"How do you know?" I choked out and looked at him.

"He used to be my best that was at least 3 years ago..He was in my town, where I used to Town."

"Why did he d-die?" I stuttered.

"Apparently his mother died because of his father..b-burned her."

I gasped."T-That's terrible! But he was at least..15 years old, wasn't he?"

He nodded." He had his learner's permit and actually thought he could drive..He jumped into his dad's truck and was heading towards my house, said that we both could run away together and start a new life. I agreed."

"But..why?"

"My life wasn't good at home.."

I nodded and smiled."My life wasn't a ride either." I patted his back and he grinned.

"Anyways, so before he came, I heard a crash and a skid.I ran to the intersection near my house and saw Axel's truck, crashed into a pole, and his car was on fire."

"Axel.." I gulped.

He chuckled."His hand was out through the smashed window.I ran over to the scene.."

_"Axel..You don't even have your driver's license.." the spiky blonde wiped tears away from his eyes and the red haired man chuckled."It's okay Roxas.I was stupid e-enough to even get into my dad's just..made me so mad that my own father.." He choked out the words._

_"Burned my own mom. Hard to even think about, right?"  
_

_Roxas shakily nodded."Axel..After you're out of the hospital, we'll get some ice cream, okay? Or, better yet, I can bring ice cream to you!"  
_

_Axel 'tsked' and shook his head."I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, kid."  
_

_Roxas' frown disappeared."What..what do you mean?"_

_Axel looked at Roxas through the smashed window of the truck. Flames were creeping up to the back seat._

_"My time here's already been enough, y'know? I think it's time for me to leave."_

_"What?! Axel, you can't leave! Please!" he cried._

_"Sorry, the time has come ," he chuckled as the back seat caught on fire."What better way to die? I mean, I love fire, and I'm dying BY fire! Cool right?"_

_"Not cool." Roxas wailed."Don't leave!"_

_"Roxas." Axel looked at him sternly now."The ambulance isn't even here, fire is almost to my seat, and ..I want to meet my mother.." he looked at the sky and then looked down, a smile on his face._

_"Roxas, just know that I'll always be here for you. But, I have a favor. I can't do it now, since she's far away. Can you do it?"  
_

_"O-Of course, Axel!"  
_

_" Good. I need you to protect a girl I used to know.I was planning to go over to her town, and surprise her..But I can't do that. You have to protect that girl."_

_"What?! I can't just protect someone I've never met!"  
_

_"You'll meet her soon, I know it. Don't worry.. She reminded me a lot of you. And do it for your best pal. Now remember, her name is..X-NNGG!" Axel gasped as the flames got on his legs.  
_

_"Axel!" Roxas gasped."Somebody, help!"_

_The flames went up to Axel's red flames never stopped coming, and Roxas could see the painful process. He was dying before his eyes.  
_

_Axel smiled._

_"Goodbye Roxas. See you in the next life."_

_The flames went to Axel's face, and Roxas turned around, not bearing to look. He took off running, tears running down his face._

Xion couldn't say anything. She was crying.

Roxas was crying, but silently. Tears were running down his face, but he made no sound.

After a few minutes, Xion looked at Roxas."Why..why did he get in a car accident, anyway?" she choked out.

Roxas smiled softly and took out his phone, then went to messages, and clicked the column that said 'Axel'.

It showed the whole conversation on the phone.

"He died texting me."

* * *

**Yup, take this as a lesson! Don't text and drive!  
****Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

**Now for some bad news;**

**First, I copy and paste my stories on the Doc , every time I proofread it and then save the story, The mistakes I corrected before I saved my document is incorrect again! It's really annoying, and I tried a lot to make it more easier to if you didn't understand what was going on or if there was too much mistakes!**

**And,**

**I can't really get on here except on Fridays, Saturdays, so I'll try to get on here as fast as I can!**

**Bye guys!**


	7. Axel (Part 2)

_"He died texting me."_

My mouth dropped open and Roxas chuckled."I'm..so..sorry." I stuttered."It's fine." Roxas replied and smiled."So..who was that girl you were supposed to protect?"

His eyes lit up a bit." As you recall from the story, Axel never said her name- Only I heard a letter. I heard a N. Anyone pop into your mind?"

"Namine." I whispered and Roxas nodded.

" Yep! So I became her girlfriend and protected her ever since."

"Why did Axel wanted to protect Namine, anyways?" I asked. He never mentioned a mean witch like her.

"Well, I don't really know. Namine said that she knew Axel a long time. But do you know what's really weird about her?"

"No, what?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.I knew a lot of weird things about Namine..

"She was really shy when she was younger."

My mouth dropped open again.

"Are you serious?! If Namine's so shy now..How come she's more..well..er...Different?" I managed to say.

He laughed."Ever since I became Namine's boyfriend, she got a lot more..Well..Attitudey.(Not a wordXD). She saw a bunch of girls staring at me, so she got more..Well..How do I say it..I guess you can call her a (insert a very nice word describing a very rude person)."

I laughed."Nice vocabulary.I never knew Namine was the shy one..If I ever had a list of shy ones in my class, she wouldn't even be on it!" I licked my ice cream.

"You're right.I guess that's what happens to girls."

I nodded in agreement.

He bit his ice cream and sighed, then looked at his watch, and his eyes widened."Wow! It's really getting late! Come on! I have to finish my homework!" he grabbed my hand (And then I blushed again) and we both went downstairs.

We went down to the crossing road and I pressed the button for the walking signal. We both waited and talked about your regular boy/girl stuff.

The signal popped up, and we both started walking.I heard a clank nearby and I turned around and found my seashell necklace.I gasped and turned around and saw Roxas walking ahead.

_I better hurry.._The seashell necklace was a token from my mother, before she went away.I bent down to pick it up when I heard a car honk.

Everything happened in slow motion from then.

I turned and saw a silver truck going at high speed.

I looked up and saw the green light signal.

I saw Roxas coming after me.

Then everything turned _**Black.**_

* * *

**That's it for today! I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Thanks guys! **


	8. Rude Much?

_"XION!"_

I think that was the last thing I heard before my whole world went black.

Although I did hear the sound of crying.

It couldn't be..

_Third Person_

"Oh my god.I'm so sorry!"

"Get..her..to..the..h-hospital..N-Now.." Someone groaned and driver of the car nodded.

She took the two to the hospital.

A lady at the front desk lowered her glasses and looked at both of them. One was bleeding, the other looked dead.

"Ma'am, do you know their names?"

"I do." she whispered and brushed the blonde hair from her face.

"Roxas Hikari and Xion Mistle."

_MTT_

"Where is he?! WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?!" Namine yelled.

"Right down at room 13, N-Namine." Kairi said and held Sora. Sora, who was always happy, looked very gloomy.

Namine barged in room 13 and saw her boyfriend. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest. Namine felt rather furious when she saw Xion Mistle, the least popular girl in the whole school, next to him. She had a bandage around her head and looked emotionless.

"Roxas..I hope you brought some money.." Namine mumbled and fiddled through Roxas' clothes. When Namine was stressed she did one thing the most. Shop.

"20 dollars..That's enough." Namine strutted over to Xion, who was in the hospital bed. Her skin looked as pale as the sheets. Namine felt sorry for her.

But Namine's fury overcame her pity.

"Listen, you freak. He's mine.I don't care if your his tutor or what. He's MINE." Namine snarled.

"Ta-ta, Roxas!" Namine did a small wave at the sleeping Roxas and ran out the door.

Xion pretended she never heard that.

But she couldn't hold the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**Okay you guys! I have biggy news~**

**First:**

**RokuShi or VanShi? **

**Post your answers for an upcoming story below! Only on this chapter you can vote! NO OTHER CHAPPY!**

**Second:**

**I am doing a Q&A! Post how ever many questions you want to know about me, the story, or anything else..Including MEEHH!**

**Sorry that I couldn't update much!**

**Bye everybody!**

**AND MAH B'DAYS TOMORROW!**

**WOOOT!**


	9. Six Packs and Losing Lives

~~~Xion~~~

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I winced in pain and sighed, then turned my head to look at Roxas.

He looked so peaceful..Except for one thing-

He didn't have a shirt on.

He had a bandage around his chest, halfway covering up his..From what I can tell..

A _six pack? _

I blushed and focused my eyes away from his uncovered chest and looked at his face.

His eyes were slightly closed, and he was snoring.

I giggled.

Then I focused on what happened recently.

Well..

What _did happen?_

I wonder how much I missed..

I heard a small creak from the door and a girl with wild blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a worried expression.

"Oh..You're awake.."

The voice..It sounded so familiar..

Wait..

I know that voice.

It can't be..

_**"Rikku?!" **_My mouth dropped opened and Rikku smiled.

"Hiya, Xion.."

-Time Passss-

"So..Wait..what? You're telling me that you were mad at your boyfriend.."

"Yeah..(insert a name for Rikku's boyfriend here).."

I handed Rikku another tissue, and she blew in it and wiped the tears from her face.

"You went in your car..Went speedy fast- Didn't notice me on the ground..But..What was Roxas doing by then?"

Rikku sighed and looked over at the spiky blonde, then paused for a moment.

"I saw him running after you- and shouting your name.."

I gasped and suddenly a flashback popped in my mind.

_The silver car went super fast. _

_Xion stood still, her mouth opened wide of shock._

_Roxas ran as fast as he could and kept shouting._

_"Xion! XION!"_

_Before the car hit, Roxas stood in front of Xion and spread his arms, like he was sacrificing himself._

_As soon as the car hit, the front side slammed into Roxas' chest, knocking both him and Xion over._

I started trembling and looked over at Roxas.

Roxas saved my life.

But..by the looks of it..

He might be losing his.

* * *

**Doneee~**

**And, super news!**

**Which couple won - RokuShi or VanShi?**

**-drumroll-**

**ROKUSHI!**

**The new story is up now- check it out! It's called No One Killed -.  
**

**Bye everybody!**


	10. Rikku and Messed Up Feelings

I shivered and Rikku looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Xion?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled and focused my black glasses.

She smiled and nodded, then looked at me.

"You know, you've haven't changed a lot."

"But you have!" I said.

The old Rikku I used to know wore a yellow tank top with green shorts, suspenders, wild hair like Ke$ha, and hiking boots.

Now Rikku wore a green military super short skirt, a yellow half of a tank top (which looked more like a sports bra), arm warmers (that's what she called them) that were white and went up to her elbows, and a red tinted to yellow scarf.

The only thing she DIDN'T change was her wild hair. Except, there was a blue headband on it.

The only thing I changed was my shirt size.

Wow.

"So what happened to Yuna and Paine?"

"Well..Yuna got knocked up by this guy named Seifer and got pregnant at 14..I really haven't seen her since..And as for Paine..She got really depressed for some reason..Started cutting herself and using she committed suicide."

"Wow..I'm really sorry..We can be friends."

"Gee, thanks a bunch, Xion! And that boy..Roxas..Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-No!" I blushed and shook my head.

Rikku giggled."You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yeah..maybe.." I mumbled.

Rikku looked at me and did this thing that I cannot explain.

"Okay, okay. I do. I love him. There."

"I never knew you felt that way, Xion."

I gasped.

_**"Roxas."**_

* * *

**LEEEEEDLELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**IM SO HAPPY**

**ASDF MOVIE 6 IS UP**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF IT,**

**LOOK IT UPPP**

**LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DLELELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE**

**byez.**


	11. Riku Matsuya with Singing

_**"Roxas."**_

* * *

"Uh..Hi Roxas.." I stammered."I see you're awake..Uhmm..This is Rikku!" I pointed to the girl who was laughing hysterically.

"Really Xion? Wow, this is really a lot, especially for you!" He smirked and I hid behind my hospital bed covers. Suddenly, a switch flipped in my head.

"I-I don't like you!" I lied, my idea already into plan.

"Hmm..Really? Then.. who were you talking about? With my name included?" He grinned.

"Well..Er..I was explaining to Rikku that you liked Namine..See, that's why I mentioned your name." I smiled.

"Mhmm..And the 'Fine, I do love HIM'?"

"Uhm..Uhm..I..I.." I looked at Rikku and smiled.

"I like Riku Matsuya!"

* * *

"I can't believe you like RIKU MATSUYA!" Roxas grinned and I shrugged.

"Yeaah..He's really cute and I've liked him since I was little.." I lied and sighed. Roxas was acting like a cheerleader who just got to the cheerleader play-offs. It was annoying and I would really wish to say "HEY! I LIKE YOU, IDIOT!"

But sadly my little shy self was all like "Oh hell no gurl! Ain't nobody got time fo' that!"

And my outgoing self was like "Come on! Tell him you like him!"

So I had to go with my shy self.

And here I am now.

Walking outside on the sidewalk.

Eating sea salt ice cream.

With Roxas.

The guy I REALLY love.

Riku scares me. I don't like him.

In fact, (sorry for the Riku fangirls out there!) I wouldn't even TRY to date Riku even if he was the last guy on earth!

But once again, because of my stupid shy self,

I had to pretend to like him.

I sighed.

_How long am I going to keep this up?_

* * *

"So enough about Riku." Roxas nodded.

"Finally!" I said out loud and Roxas looked at me, confused.

"I mean..Finally...I finished my ice cream!" I lifted up my stick and chuckled nervously.

Roxas rolled his eyes."What are you so excited about? It doesn't even say 'Winner' on it." he scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Whateverrr.."

"So, I've been thinking about making a band."

"A band?" I was suddenly interested.

"Yep! You know, for fun."

"Cool! But who's going to be in it?"

"Uhm.. I was thinking Hayner for drums..Olette for keyboard..Pence for computer stuff..Me for guitar.."

"But what about for the singer? I mean, a band can't really be a band without a singer.."

"Yeah, you didn't let me get to that part yet!"

"Well spit it out, slowpoke!" I nudged him and smiled.

"Well I really thought that.. The singer would be you, Xion."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

**xD**

**So you guysss..  
I need a band name! **

**And nope, it's not what you're thinking what it's for.**

**"OMG! A band is going to be in MTT! It's probably the same one mentioned in this chapter!"**

**Nope..It is not.**

**I'm doing a band xD  
**

**We need a really cool name. With KH included, 'cause we might sing some of their songs.**

**Thanks, you guyzzzz~**


	12. Practice

_**"What?!"**_

Roxas looked at me with confused eyes and backed away."Sorry..?"

"No-! I mean- Argh!" I cursed and looked down, counted to ten, then looked up again.

"I was just sad that- uh..You didn't ask me sooner!" I stuttered._What the hell did I just say?_

His face turned confused, then normal again, except with a bit of happiness.

"Cool! We start tomorrow After school, at 3:30...It's at my house. Here's the address." He handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down and nodded." ..See ya."

"Bye, Xion."

I turned around and sighed heavily, then walked to the bus stop.

* * *

I ran into my apartment and closed the door, then slide my back down the door, my hand on my head._What am I gonna do? _

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do..." I sang softly. My cat, Shi, meowed and scattered away. Was I that bad?

Screw homework. I need to make Roxas happy.

-MTT!-

"Do..Re..Mi..Fa..So..La..Ti..Do..." I looked over at Shi and two of my stuffed cats- Derp The Summoner of Cuteness and Mufasa.

"Alright guys. How did I do?" I mumbled.

Shi meowed and purred, and I swear Derp and Mufasa's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! Alright, now homework." I groaned and trudged over to my backpack.

* * *

"Finally!" I dumped my textbooks on my study table and looked at the clock."Damn! 7:30 already..Stupid ..But if I wanna be a doctor, gotta push through it."

I shoved a frozen dinner in the microwave and punched in the buttons.

Mhmm..Pasta.

I took it out and shoved it down my throat with water, then brushed my teeth.

I took out my phone and set it to the same time, 6:30, and the same song- Secrets by One Republic.

Setting my phone on my night table, I jumped in bed and switched off the light.

_School tomorrow. Great._

_Sigh._


	13. Fun Band Meetings

**HEYYY GUYS IMA BACK!**

**first, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**sorry that I didn't update this sooner! Well, i did say on my profile that MTT and Carry On is hiatus.**

**Wow. So sorry. Really. I'll make it up to you. Cuz it's summer. YAY!  
I just made another story called 2K13! Depressing. Character deaths. RokuShi. Sad.**

**Go check it out! **

**And HOLY MOLY WE GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS AND VIEWS! **

**thanks you guise!  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! lets see if we still have the reviewers!**

**HEERES MTT!**

* * *

School was a bore. But at least I have something to look forward to. Heck, I'm going to Roxas' house! Every since that car accident, it seems that everything has changed. I'm glad Mom and Dad didn't know about it. The thing is, they rarely come. Actually, it seems like they only come when I'm not around. It's like they hate me. I don't know.. It hurts my head to think about it.. Enough about the sadness. Let's get on to my day.

As usual, I woke up earlier than usual, which is 5:30 A.M. Not bothering to go back to sleep, I run to the bathroom and do my daily needs. Shower, brush my teeth, and put on my uniform. I exited the bathroom and ran a comb through my short hair, washed my face and put on some lotion, then put on my small black glasses which Namine told me that in them I look like a total nerd. I sure have a lot of words to say to that daughter of a fish.

Pushing the thoughts of the witch Namine away from my head, I grab two homemade chocolate chip cookies, my backpack, and my skateboard, then ran out the door before locking it, jumping on my skateboard in midair and then riding the skateboard at a rather medium pace to my school.

_Wow, I'm in the band. I'm the singer! I wonder why Roxas didn't pick Namine to sing.._ I thought as I reached the school and threw my skateboard in the bushes. I straightened up and pulled out the book. The book that Roxas and I met from. I clutched it tightly, sighing. I couldn't really like him, right? Huh, no way. Roxas and Namine love each other. Even if Axel told Roxas to protect Namine."Wow, really? How the heck did Axel know Namine?" I muttered at I walked in school, then headed for my first class, Biology.

-MTT Timepass!-

"Wow, that class was a bore." I hear Namine say as she clutched her boyfriend's arm."Hey babe, how 'bout we ditch class?" Suddenly, I was snapped to attention. _WHAAT? _

"Um, Nami, I have something to do after class." He mumbled. Namine lifted her eyebrows."Oh. Okay sweetie.." she muttered and the couple both walked to lunch. I sighed in relief as I walked to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, I got a lunch tray and took an apple, a cookie, one slice of pepperoni pizza, and apple juice. I sighed as I stood in front of the many tables. One round table to the left was where the popular ones were, including the jocks and cheerleaders. I wasn't surprised when I find Namine and Roxas sitting next to Kairi and Sora. One rectangle table one my right was where the "nerds" sat. Even though many people thought I sat there, I really didn't. Behind the "nerd" table was another table where the EGL sat. To everyone, EGL stands for "Emo, Goth, and Loners." Though I never called them that. I just called them people.

Next to that table was the tomboys and skaters. When I first got here, I didn't know which table to sit at. But then I sat at the round table right in the middle, and it was only me. But usually someone else came.

I sat down at the round table in the middle and munched on my pizza. Suddenly, I felt a ruffle of my hair and then I smiled and looked up. "Hey, Vanitas!" I greeted and said boy nodded back a greeting and then sat down next to me with a tray. Chips, two slices of cheese pizza, a cookie, and water. That's a Vanitas meal for you.

"How's it going?" Vanitas mumbled and I gulped down a bite of my pizza. "Nothing much." Me and Vanitas told each other everything, since we are best friends. We've been best friends since I met him when I was around 4 and he was 6. We both met at the park when I was too scared to climb the monkey bars that I'd fall and break my butt. Vanitas, being the idiot self he was, said that he'd catch me. Unfortunately I slipped, and..yeah, I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory.

"I'm in a band." I muttered, and his ears perked up, then he smirked."Oh really? Do tell, Shi." I rolled my eyes and scoffed."Gladly, Vani. It's a band..With Olette, Pence, Hayner, and..Roxas." I swear Vanitas almost spat out his food."What? You're in a band with pretty boy Roxas? Come on, Shi!" I rolled my eyes and sighed."What? I'm trying!" I mumbled and he shook his head."Good luck. Which position are you in the band?" He asked."Singer." I sighed and he stifled a laugh as he put on his headphones and scrolled down his iPod, picked a song, and sighed."Tch, tch, tch." He clicked his tongue and I shouldered him, then leaned in to listen to what song he was listening to.

An old song from the year '09 and it was from Fall Out Boy."Really?" I smiled as he hummed to the song "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by F.O.B. We then both said simultaneously "Old but Gold." and laughed.

-MTT Timepass!-

"Yes! School's finally done! I was almost gonna give that fucktard Saix my fist if he didn't stop rambling!" I heard Seifer, the school's player/bully said. I rolled my eyes and packed all my stuff into my bag. After waving goodbye to Vanitas and him giving me back a small two finger salute, I went outside, grabbed my skateboard from the bushes, and placed my feet on the board. Before I moved, Roxas greeted me.

"Hey, Xion."

"H-Hi, R-Roxas." I muttered. _Damn it. Why am I acting like he's going to rape me?!_ I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you still coming over to my place?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and I heard a familiar squeal. The witch has returned.

"OMG! We're going to your house! Oooh!" she squealed again as she clutched her boyfriend's arm. "Let's walk there together, Roxas! It'll be totes romantic."

"Actually, Namine, I wanted to talk to Xio-"

"Come on now, Roxas! We wouldn't be late now, would we? Come here.." Namine wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck and brought him close. Before their lips touched, I swear she smirked at me and her eyes showed greed. She giggled and kissed Roxas. I think Roxas fell under Namine's spell, because before I knew it, they were making out.

I grimaced and rolled my ."Okay.." I muttered as I rode my skateboard on the way to Roxas' house. When I reached his house, Roxas wasn't there. Figures. He's still probably making out with his girlfriend.

But when I reach Roxas' house, I'm not alone. There's a girl and two boys there too. The girl has pretty dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and is wearing an orange shirt with beige pants and sneakers. The boy next to her has spiky-ish blonde hair, cameo pants, and sneakers. The boy next to him has really cool black hair. Enough said.

"Hi. You must be Xion?" The girl said, and I nodded."Cool! I'm Olette, that's Hayner, and that's Pence!" The two boys waved."Hiya!"

"Do you know where Roxas is, by any chance?" Olette asked and I shrugged."Last time I saw him, he was making out with his girlfriend. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"WAAIIIT!" I heard someone yell._Oh, don't tell me..._

A familiar .

"I'm so sorry I'm late, guys. Namine and I had to walk all the way here." Roxas panted. I sighed.

"Just open the door. It's burning outside!" Hayner yelled.

Namine looked at me and clutched Roxas' arm tightly as if she's claiming him like a dog."He's MINE, nobody else's!" her voice echoed in my head.

Great.

This "band meeting" will be a hell lot of fun with Namine around.

Yay.

* * *

**PHEW!**

**That's long!**

**I'm going to try to type out long chapters now, guys. **

**So.. yeah!  
**

**Not updating on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, so you'll probably see me on Tuesday or Friday. Or I'll update early.**

**I DUNNO**

**BYE**

**AND R&R!**


	14. Checkered Electric with Secrets!

**We still have some reviewers, which is good!**

**I really hope no one forgets this story :D**

**Heere's MTT!**

* * *

We follow Roxas and Naminé into his house and I sit down on a big black beanbag in Roxas' room while Olette and Hayner sit together on four foldout chairs with Roxas and Naminé , while Pence sits down next to me on the floor.

"Welcome to the first even band meeting!" Roxas smiled and everyone cheered.

"Okay, first order of business: The band name. Any ideas?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Naminé 's hand shot up. "How about Love?" We all grimaced."What?" Naminé pouted."I just wanted it to be like the band Fun." She looked like she was going to cry before Roxas wrapped his hand around her shoulder."Nami, the name's good but.. Not fitting."

"Any other suggestions?"

That's when everyone started thinking hard.

I always look around in the room that I'm in if I want to think of a creative name. So I looked around Roxas' room, looking for anything suddenly inspiring. A TV, a laptop, black and white furniture.. That's when I spotted Roxas black and white checkered electric guitar. I "hmm"ed and focused on the object. "Checkered Strings.. Checkered Electric.." I mumbled and Roxas' head shot up from being in his hands."What did you say, Xion?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on me."Oh, um.. I was just saying some messed up band names, that's all." I chuckled nervously. "Well, can we hear it? There is no wrong answer." Roxas said with a smile as I nodded."Um.. Checkered Strings and Checkered Electric. Those were the two band names I thought of." I shrugged and Roxas nodded."Actually, that's not bad." Everyone nodded, agreeing.

I was stunned, but excited, and nervous.

"I like the name Checkered Electric." Olette said. Pence pouted. "Yeah, but it sounds like we're a hardcore metal band. What are we going to do in the band, anyways? Like, what kind of music?"

"Anything and everything." Everyone said except me, Pence, and Naminé.

Pence and I grinned, while Naminé scowled.

"Okay, so Checkered Electric it is?" Everyone nodded and Roxas smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay. Now for what Xion's going to sing. Any suggestions?"

"How about 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus?" **(A/N Has anyone seen that music video? I think it's terrible and very inappropriate.:( ) **Naminé smiled brightly while I rolled my eyes and everyone grimaced. "Can you expect me to sing that, Naminé?" I muttered while Roxas tried to make Naminé feel better AGAIN by planting a kiss on her cheek.

We all continued to discuss songs. We wanted to find a song that everyone seemed to like. Many songs floated in my head, trying to pick out which one everyone would like. Suddenly, my phone rang and my ringtone blasted through my phone. Everyone looked towards me and I blushed."Sorry." Roxas smiled."No, go ahead and take it." I ran to a separate room with my phone in my hand. The Caller I.D said "Vanitas" and I smiled, then pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Shi, how's it going?" _

"Noting much, I'm just at Roxas' house for a band meeting..."

_"Ah, so you're with pretty boy. Remember Xion, I think he's bad news. Watch out, okay?" _I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Vanitas. Bye."

_"Shi, wai-"_

I pressed the end call button and sighed. Why can't Vani mind his own business?

I walked to Roxas' room and smiled forcefully."Sorry about that, it was just a friend."

"That's okay Xion, but can I ask what ringtone that is on your phone?"

"Oh, it's a song by OneRepublic. It's called 'Secrets'" I pulled out my phone and started playing the song on it. The lyrics softly poured out of the phone.

**_"I need another story _**  
**_Something to get off my chest _**  
**_My life gets kinda boring _**  
**_Need something that I can confess _**  
**_'Til all my sleeves are stained red _**

**_From all the truth that I've said _**  
**_Come by it honestly I swear _**  
**_Thought you saw me wink, no _**  
**_I've been on the brink, so _**

**_Tell me what you want to hear _**  
**_Something that will light those ears _**  
**_Sick of all the insincere _**  
**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.."_**

Roxas smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have found our song to sing on Friday."

* * *

**YAY! Xion's going to siiing!**

**Thanks for the reviews guise.**

**I'll see you maybe next week.**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


	15. Bad Friendship Break-Ups w Singing

**Thanks for 40 reviewers guys! Also, thank you Animewolves, jgodinkitty, oblivionkeeper23, and xXellesmeraxX for reviewing!  
Thanks to Animewolves for following. **

**HEERE'S MTT!**

* * *

"So, you're singing with your band on Friday, which is today, actually."What's the name of the 'band' again?" Vanitas nudged me as we both walked to school. Vanitas' bag was on one shoulder, one hand holding it back. I guess it gave him that kind of "bad boy look" while I had my bag on the normal way. I pushed up my glasses. "Checkered Electric." I grinned, proud of our band. Vanitas however, grimaced. "Are you serious, Shi? That sounds like a-" "Hardcore metal band, I know." I rolled my eyes and I finished his sentence for him.

"Are you even going to sing metal? Wait- then again, do you even sing?" Vanitas looked at me with his bright amber eyes.

"Not really. But I wanted to give it a try, y'know.."

"Oh.. I see.. You like pretty boy Roxas, don't you?" Vanitas sighed deeply and put his head down.

"N-No, of course not!" I put a hand over my face to prevent myself from blushing. Sadly, it only made it worse. I saw my childhood best friend smirk.

"I know you do, Xion. No point in trying to hide it. You never really cared about singing, and joining bands with guys you really don't know. Then suddenly, when Roxas popped up as your tutor and you went to your house and got in a fuckin' car accident, you just suddenly decided "Why the fuck not?" Really Shi, it's getting stupid."

I froze and glared at Vanitas. Sure, he was an idiot at times, but now? Are you fucking serious? What the hell is wrong with him? I bit my lip and grabbed my skateboard from the nearby bushes near the school. "See ya, Vanitas." I spat out as I jumped on my skateboard and rolled with the concrete as fast as I can, a angry expression on my face.

_Am I being too dramatic?_

_Nah.._

_Or am I?_

_You know what, who cares? I'm singing today!_

* * *

School passed by like anything without me trying to have a conversation with Vanitas. Although, we both had to sit at the same table at lunch, since we didn't know where else to sit. He just looked at me for a while and I looked away, trying to ignore him. Then he put on his headphones and scrolled down his iPod then sat back. I heard the song "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City blaring from the headphones while I pulled out a book.

After school ended, of course Roxas, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and I went to do a last band practice. Before we all went to get ready for the show, Roxas took my wrist. "Xion."

I turned around. "Yeah, Roxas?" I mumbled.

"You okay, Xion? You've been feeling a bit down." Roxas looked at me with a sympathetic expression and I sighed with a forced smile.

"It's nothing, Roxas."

He wasn't buying it.

"Xion, do you..maybe want to go out tomorrow?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him. _SAY WHAT?! _

He noticed my expression and shook his head. "A-As friends, of course! I don't want you to think we're dating.. Of course, I'm Namine's boyfriend and you like Riku..."

"Yeaaah.." I mumbled and faked a blush while Roxas chuckled."So.. Tomorrow at 11:30?"

"Okay."

He winked at we both went off to our houses.

-MTT!-

"What to wear, what to wear.." I mumbled as I opened my closet. Of course, Roxas told us to wear anything we want, at least something fitting for the band's name. I really don't know what to wear. For once, it took me the longest time to pick out something to wear. I finally picked a white t-shirt with a design of a black and white guitar. With it I wore a black jacket, my jeans, and sneakers. I actually removed my glasses and stuck in my rather itchy contacts, which I only wore for special occasions.

I grabbed my skateboard and ran outside. It's 6:30. The band starts by 6:45. It's near the Clock Tower. That's about 30 minutes from my house.

Crap.

I quickly placed one foot on my skateboard and thrust my other foot on the concrete as I rather quickly began to ride the board.

_ . .Crap.I didn't even practice._

_CRAAAAP._

-MTT!-

Thank Kingdom Hearts for my trusty skateboard. I just reached near the Clock tower in ten minutes.

"We were worried sick!" Olette smiled at me, clutching her heart while everyone else nodded.

"Thanks..but..I..bahiafpewhfwei.." I panted, exhausted already when Roxas gave me a water bottle. I gulped it down, wiped my mouth and sighed. Before I could go behind the curtains, Roxas put a hand on my shoulder. "Xion."

I turned around.

"You'll be great. And.. Thanks. Without you.. We wouldn't even had a band." Roxas grinned and pulled me in with a hug. I inhaled is scent, a weird habit I got when I was little. He smelled like sea salt ice cream mixed with that fruit in shape of a star. Paopu fruit.

I smiled at him and fixed the mic to my short height. I gave a thumbs up at Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Roxas. Olette brought out her violin, a special instrument we need for the song "Secrets".

I tapped my foot and the curtains opened. The violin started playing the intro softly, followed by some piano notes. For once, ever since that fight with Vanitas, I felt relaxed. I breathed in.

It's my time.

_**"I need another story... Something to get off my chest.." **_

* * *

**Whoop whooop!**

**Xion is singing!**

**Sorry I got a kinda late update. Summer work sucks. Can you believe school is already ONE MONTH away?!  
DAAAMN**

**Okay, I might update by tomorrow or thurs, fri, or sat.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
